


i never thought you were such a romantic

by dumbochan



Series: photo inspired ficlets [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But he failed, College AU, Fluff, Kuroo's stressed and trying to hide it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: Daichi suggests that he and Kuroo take a boat out on the lake to watch the sunset.





	i never thought you were such a romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [photo](https://www.instagram.com/p/BZQ-U_8lc2t/?taken-by=kt_keita_tanaka).

When Daichi suggested that they take a small boat out on the lake to watch the sun set behind clouds and turn the sky into an eerie yet serene blue, Tetsurou thought maybe he had been hit with maybe one too many volleyballs. It sounded absurd to just abandon all their responsibilities to take a canoe out into the middle of the lake to watch the sky, something they could do on shore…or even on the balcony of their apartment. But, because Tetsurou never really denied Daichi of anything, he accepted anyway, though all the chemistry assignments he had to due still plagued his mind. 

When Tetsurou saw the scenery that Daichi had laid out for him in words, first hand, he understood. They both sat back, taking it all in. The small currents of the lake, the thick green shrubs from the trees off the shore, and the clouds blue and grey hiding the orange hues of a setting sun. Since Tetsurou was seated behind Daichi, he also got the added view of Daichi’s dark hair blowing softly in the breeze, his back muscles stretching out a black t-shirt he probably stole from Tetsurou and the side profile of a beautiful and relaxed face. “Hey, Dai…you okay?”

“Hm?” Daichi was snapped from his thoughts and he turned his body a bit to face Tetsurou, the question finally registering in his mind, “Yeah I’m fine. Great actually.” 

“I never thought you were such a romantic. What’s next? Dancing under the stars?” Tetsurou teased, and it caused Daichi to chuckle. “Seriously though, why are we doing this? Not to say I don’t enjoy it, because I’m surprised how much I do enjoy it. I will even admit the view is absolutely stunning… just wanna pick your brain.”

“I felt like this was a great place to clear your head. There’s nothing to distract you, the sounds are soothing… you’ve been so stressed lately with your chemistry lab experiments, and tests… I thought you could use some silence for once.”

“You did this for me?” Tetsurou asked, a lump caught in his throat, and that was probably because he didn’t really know what to say. He thought he was hiding the stress well, Daichi had never brought it up before, never indicated that he sensed something was wrong. He thought Daichi was oblivious to the sleepless nights, and how he spent his days living off of energy drinks and caffeine. Tetsurou couldn’t even think of the last proper meal he’s had in the past two weeks, everything clouding his mind was either messy notes, organic compounds, or formulas that fried his brain. The fact that Daichi picked up on all of that and decided that silence was what Tetsurou needed, made his heart swell. Now that chemistry wasn’t in the forefront, Tetsurou could know think about how Daichi usually always knew what he needed way before he knew himself. “Come here.” Tetsurou requested, and Daichi silently shuffled back, being careful not to rock the boat too much, until Daichi settled between Tetsurou’s legs, his back against Tetsurou’s chest, and Tetsurou’s arms wrapped around him. “Thank you.”

“Next time, I would prefer you just talk to me. Instead of having me worry and silently watch you suffer until I can’t take it anymore.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You have to take care of yourself, Tetsurou…though I don’t mind doing it sometimes. I can’t do it all the time.”

“Have you ever kissed someone when the sun was setting? I really want to do that now.”

“I never thought you were such a romantic.” It was Daichi’s turn to tease him, and it was okay, because Tetsurou totally set that up on purpose. Daichi turned his head then, just enough where Tetsurou could dip down and seal their lips together. “But did you hear me?”

“I heard you, I promise. I’ll start taking care of myself…sometimes, because I also like when you do it for me too.” Tetsurou smiled, soft and genuine, his eyes exploring the pure love Daichi had shining bright in his own brown ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Tanaka Keita~~


End file.
